Crossing Blood Ties
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: Times have begun unbearable for Itami, the darkness inside her is leaking out and infecting the one she loves without him even knowing. With evil moving towards the Earth, she must make the ultimate sacrifice or watch as the world slowly rots away into nothing. *I own Itami.*


Hey everyone! I'm SO sorry I haven't been around in a long time. My boyfriend has really taken up my time since we've started dating back in March. Today we'll have been together for three months now. ^W^ But that's no excuse to not update in like a month or two so I'm trying you guys so PLEASE bare with me. I've also been writing new stuff so I have atleast 40 new things to post. I hope you enjoy this story, I wasn't even going to post it because I thought it was lame but a few of my friends and Sumaria Urameshi begged me to so here it is. Hope you enjoy!

I hit the floor. Let me live my own way. Let me be free, not a slave to the dark. Breathe life into me. Let me be free of this curse. Cure me of this illness, this sick disease. Let my blood be pure once more. Let me live just a little longer, to feel the heart beat. Create a safety where I can live. No longer can you hold me as your slave. I will be free and I will be pure once more. This will be my last words of hope. Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest. Let me be pure. Just this once. Just once. is my death. Was I really this weak? I couldn't even save my own teammates. I was looking death straight in the eyes, almost smiling at it. Some would think I was crazy, but he Kiss me softly, as gently as a feather. Make sure I don't shatter like glass when thought it was funny. When he raised, his eyes.

They were wrong, something inhuman was in him. A monster, a creature that would never allow you to see it and live. He was not here to kill me though. He was going to save me. Now he now had his own illness, one with no cure, one like me up so I can be free. Is this where the lost end up at, or am I dead? Where am I, what about him? I love him; I would die for him if I had to. I need him, his icy hot touch. His eyes hypnotize me when I look directly into them. He was so pure, so perfect. Everything I never could have. It's like he's this craving that I can't get satisfied. He's so pure, I envy him for that. I want to be pure as well. I want him to make me pure, to take away the pain that you caused me all these years. I want him to be my master, not you. With every breath I take, gives you time to create trouble. With every step I take, I'm one more step closer to the edge. No cure. Nothing. Can you really be him, or do you just look like him? Are you the one who will cure me? I need to know, I need to know you more. I want you so bad, I feel like I'm burning alive because of you. I like this feeling thought. It's new, and different.

I walked over to Chi Chi's place in a mid thigh, black baggy skirt and a tight, black tank top that showed off my perfectly pale and toned stomach and the small scars the dotted my flawless skin. Over that was a black see though, off the shoulders, baggy, shirt.I had a black and red cross necklace and small metal platings. Then some above the knees, lace up black combat boots with steel tips and cleats. I flew more than walked to Chi Chi's. It wasn't that far from where I was at.

I sat on Chi Chi's couch, waiting for Goten, Gohan, Goku, Trunks and Vegeta to come home. I had been really looking forward to seeing Goten again, but it seemed as if he was avoiding me. I sighed and looked down at my hands, thin, deep, red lines descended on them from my long, sharp nails scraping against them, some giving off small amounts of blood. "I'm sure Goten isn't avoiding you Itami. He's just had a lot to deal with. Finding out that you're a full blood sayian and that you can control things and such. He needs to be able to take it all in." Balma reassured me. "Yeah, I bet he's thinking about you a lot." Chi Chi said."I hope you're right. I've never felt this way before about anyone, it's like this feeling is something new. I feel like a stranger when I get it." I said. "Well, what do you feel?" Balma asked.

"I feel like my heart, it's always thumping hard and will burst out of my chest when he is around me. Every time we touch my skin feels like it's on fire. I forget everything around me when he says something, I practically swoon when I hear him, and I feel like I'm going to melt. I get lost when I look into his eyes. I feel so …" I said. Balma nodded. "Is that bad?" I asked, worried. "No, no. you just have it really bad for him, that's all." Chi Chi snickered. She and Balma laughed lightly. I shook my head, embarrassed at what I had said. Great job me!I blushed a very unattractive red from the neck up. It was that moment that when I was blushing like a Christmas light and both of them were laughing that the boys walked in. "Hey, what's so funny?" Goku asked as he sat next to Chi Chi. "You women and your jokes. We never understand them anyways so what's the point of asking." Vegeta scowled.

"Yeah mom, what's so funny?" Trunks asked. "Mom, what did you two do?" Gohan asked nervously. "We were just talking to Itami here. Her love life is hilarious!" Chi Chi gasped. I, 'ahged' at them. They laughed even harder. "You now know that since we know, we're going to tease you about it forever now." Balma said. "Hey, you never finished what you said he made you feel. What else?" she asked. "I don't know. It sounds silly." I said and shook my head. "Tell, we won't laugh." Chi Chi said. "I feel free, so pure. It's like I have no illness. I feel like nothing else matters, ya know? You feel like when you're around that person, you're cured of what you've done." I said looking down at my hands which were still bleeding but harder. "Itami, you're hands." Balma exclaimed. She went to go grab a bandage."Oh." I said innocently. I really hadn't noticed, just knew that there was life leaking from the cuts. "Sakura, how did you get all those scars anyways?" Balma asked. I looked away. "They were a parting gift, from an old friend." I said. "Some friend." Trunks muttered under his breath.

"What did he do to her?" Pan yelled at the two. "We just found out about it, we don-" Balma started to say when I cut them off saying "I'm going to go find a hole to die of embarrassment in. Chow peeps." I started to run to the door when Chi Chi popped up and stopped me. "Oh no you don't. If you like him, I will make you spend time with that boy if it's the last thing I do." I looked down and floated over to the large open window and sat on the sill. "Goku, you wanted to know what that other sayian said to me earlier." I asked and said to him as I looked up at the pitch black sky, the moon making my powers face became serious "Yeah, you looked horrified at whatever he said." He answered. "He said 'I want someone to hurt, like the way I hurt. It's sick but it makes me feel better." I said to him. "What does that mean Itami?" Trunks asked. "It means exactly what it sounds like; he's just using opposites though!" I yelled, my eyes shut, a single red tear sliding down the side of my face. "Then what's the opposite of hurt?" Vegeta asked looking confused.

"Everything! It's all the opposite! With me, all feelings are opposite; unless my master is there to influence the feelings but my master died so why do I still feel all this pain, this hurt. I can't stand it anymore, everything I touch burns. All I do is cause destruction. I've hurt so many people because of what I am. I'm a monster, I will always be a monster and nothing will change that. " I yelled, "He was the one who hurt me, the scars. He said one of the prayers, the one that gave life to me." "You're not a monster Itami, you just haven't found out how to use your powers." Goku said, his face looked slightly grim. "I know how to use my powers! I'm the eldest spirit holder in the world. I am what I am. If I wasn't then why would I say** that** I am?" I exclaimed under my breath.

"I was created to destroy, it's in my programming, I may be a full blood sayian but I'm still an android and I am a monster. It's what I am made to do, nothing, no one can change that." I said facing Goku. He narrowed his eyes slightly and the room was suddenly filled with tension between me and him. "I was there, remember?" I asked, my voice held no emotion. He looked shocked for only a second and then he regained his turned into a super sayian; I became a different type of one. His ora was bright yellow, like a good sayian, mine was black and swirled around me, keeping anything from touching me while his spiked around him. "We should take this outside now, Itami." He said in a cocky tone. (Remember, the higher the super sayian level, the cockier you get.) "You really want to fight me?" I asked with fake innocence.

Cliff hanger!


End file.
